


【昱鹤】Sky Blush

by BebiaYe



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, super vocal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebiaYe/pseuds/BebiaYe
Summary: ⚠️孕期车⚠️咬





	【昱鹤】Sky Blush

高天鹤扶着蔡程昱的肩膀跌跌撞撞吻着进了房间，长腿一带，门在身后被利索地关上，亲吻的动作却没停，蔡程昱被这流畅的动作刺激得浑身都热起来。

喘息声混合着高温湿漉漉地黏在高天鹤身上。他有些烦躁地脱下自己的衬衫又要去解蔡程昱的扣子，对方摁下他的手又讨了一个甜腻腻的吻，自觉地脱了衣服伸手要抱他，却被推倒在床上。

高天鹤上前一步褪掉裤子，长腿一跨就骑坐在他身上，低头把蔡程昱的手指尖含在嘴里，牙齿一点点地咬，舌尖带出酥麻感，色情的动作暗示着想要立刻被插入。蔡程昱隔着西装裤的布料也感觉到一丝湿意，对方显然也因为体内分泌出的润滑的液体而有些脸红，耳垂在灯光下看起来更加柔软，让人想要咬上一口。

蔡程昱的手摸到他的内裤，那里湿哒哒，摸到一手的黏腻。

高天鹤用手随意梳理了一下卷曲的头发，俯下身，蹭着蔡程昱的颈侧，呼出有些沉重的热气，表达着想要被年下的上位者填满的欲望。

蔡程昱不负所望地伸手开始玩弄自己身上的红酒香的身体，让他用臀部感受身下的热度，却只能难耐地颤抖着被抚摸。

高天鹤的胸肌练得很漂亮，摸上去极具弹性——这是蔡程昱一直都知道的事。

记得刚开始的几次蔡程昱还带着生疏和拘谨，结束后也是红着脸帮人清理内部，等到熟练之后，却已经可以在避开摄像头的阴暗角落里，一边亲吻一边揉捏高天鹤的胸部，带出年上者的几声惊喘。

可现在显然不太对劲。

高天鹤的胸部变得柔软细腻起来，乳头有些肿胀，还带着粉色——看起来实在是有些可口了。于是他就照做了，牙齿磨着脆弱敏感的乳头，舌苔舔舐，再加上一点吮吸，高天鹤便被酥麻的快感激得颤抖，他抓住蔡程昱的小臂，催促他快点结束这样甜蜜的折磨。

蔡程昱咬着他的乳头，手也没闲着，就着黏糊糊的液体摸进了后穴，柔软高热的肠肉立刻热情地裹了上来。那里的湿热的触感让他又硬了一点，坐在他身上的高天鹤显然感受到了这一点，在他耳边发出一声轻笑，引得蔡程昱又把手指往里伸了些，逼着尾音变成急促的呻吟。

随着手指数量的递增，高天鹤身上的红酒味愈发浓郁，还夹杂着淡淡的乳香。蔡程昱凑上去亲他。

“你好香。”

对方被他直白的话撩得脸红心跳加速，紧了紧体内的手指。

“蔡程昱你是不行吗？”

年轻的男孩被堵得说不出话，小声咕哝抱怨一句，就挺身埋进高天鹤体内，被填满的感觉让高天鹤软了腰，被蔡程昱搂进怀里。

这个姿势进入得格外的深。

他被锁在怀里，双腿无力地圈住蔡程昱的腰被迫承受年下弟弟的每一次猛烈操干，无处可以挣扎，只能发出断续的呻吟。

他开始后悔自己刚才那样刺激年轻人。

蔡程昱的每一次操干都会准确无误碾过他的敏感点，酥麻感蔓延全身，内部被操到酸软吐出一股又一股的液体，剧烈的快感让他浑身颤抖，手臂连蔡程昱的肩膀都勾不住，只能发着抖用气声让他慢一些。

“你叫我。”蔡程昱黏糊糊地在他耳边说。

高天鹤在床上一向很放得开，尤其是在蔡程昱面前，他知道什么样的词语最适合能讨他的男孩的欢心。

“蔡蔡哥哥…”

对方的气势一下就弱下去，贴着他的脸一下下亲着撒娇，身下的动作也放缓了些，让他得以喘口气。

待高天鹤被强烈的快感刺激到牙齿都酸麻着，他在破碎的呻吟里高潮了，脚趾蜷起又松开，颤抖着无力地瑟缩在蔡程昱怀里，内壁抽搐着夹紧。

他在不应期里慵懒地接受着亲吻，就感觉到身体里不属于自己的部分又大了些，还没来得及开口阻止，就被再次碾过敏感点。紧缩的内壁被生生破开，肉体的撞击声里夹杂着抽插的水声，让高天鹤听着脸红。

蔡程昱这次的目标显然是更深的地方，他干得又快又猛，高天鹤只能伏在他身上生生地被干红了眼眶，干出了眼泪。

蔡程昱突然感觉顶到了一片柔软的地方，更加高热更加湿润，他便开始朝着那个地方猛攻。高天鹤显然是被生殖腔被操弄的快感激得抽搐了一下，就手忙脚乱要挣扎着从蔡程昱怀里躲开。

“别…蔡蔡…”

蔡程昱不理解他的拒绝一时有点委屈，身下的动作轻了点却还是试探性地蹭着生殖腔。

“我怀孕了。”

高天鹤轻飘飘一句话说出来却内心极度慌张。

对方被这句话震惊到，停下动作，把高天鹤从怀里捞出来，注视着他的眼睛。

高天鹤拉着蔡程昱的手摸上自己的小腹，那里还没有太过明显的痕迹，蔡程昱像是被定在原地，他愣愣地抚摸过那一块，腹肌慢慢消失，变成有些柔软的触感，让他感觉有点不真实。

高天鹤安抚性地亲亲了他的嘴唇，自己又上下动了起来，发出些呻吟试图吸引蔡程昱的注意。

对方缓过神大喘一口气，手足无措地看着身上带着奶香的人，原本掐着腰的手松开了，甚至心疼地摸了摸红色的印记。

他一下子不知道自己该怎么做，只能略微迎合身上高天鹤的动作抬几下腰，生怕自己伤到对方肚子里的孩子。

“我没你想的那么娇弱…”高天鹤顿了顿，他有点后悔在床事的时候说这么严肃的事，“如果你没做好准备…”

“我会当个好爸爸的。”

蔡程昱红着眼眶说。

他猛地用力，和高天鹤调换了位置，小心护住他的肚子，一下一下地磨着深处，带出一声又一声的呻吟。高天鹤只感觉内部被温柔地顶弄，最深处被磨出水来，他攀上高潮的时候失控地咬住蔡程昱的肩膀，无声地喘了着气，大腿内侧颤抖几下射出来。蔡程昱把他抱在怀里，拍着他的后背帮他顺气，紧接着就开始掉眼泪。

“我好喜欢这个宝宝…不管是男孩女孩我都喜欢…一定和你一样好看…你相信我，我一定会当个好爸爸的，”蔡程昱眼泪汪汪看着他，带着鼻音啰哩啰嗦，“我会好好唱歌好好赚钱养你和宝宝的…”

高天鹤被他的男孩郑重地宣誓逗乐了，又像是心头的重负卸下了，他擦掉蔡程昱的眼泪，抱着他的脸响亮地亲了一下。

“比起宝宝和以后，你现在最该解决的是这个。”他突然伸手抓住蔡程昱还硬着的下体，然后张嘴含住了前部。

蔡程昱显然惊了一下，眼泪都憋了回去。

高天鹤第一次做这种事，不是那么熟练，但光是那个场景就足够让蔡程昱屏住呼吸心跳加速。

他的嘴太小了，只够含住巨大的头部，红润的嘴唇一点点吮吸着，舌头舔过敏感的前部，发出水声，双手撸动剩下的部分，显然是把会的全都用上了。

蔡程昱刚要开口让他停下就被一个眼神扫过，高天鹤眼尾带着情欲熏出的红，有些埋冤地看了他一眼，刺激地他又硬了一点。

“鹤哥，”金色男高音的嗓音有些哑，“再含多一点。”

对方显然也被挑起了欲望，吞吐着蔡程昱的下体的同时，身后又有黏腻的液体分泌，有一些滴到床单上，他便有点拘束想要夹紧身后。

蔡程昱没有让他得逞，那个地方被玩到湿软红肿，他很容易就把手指插了进去，在里面摸索着，每一次深入都带出一声喘息。

蔡程昱的手指带着学习钢琴而磨出的一些茧，一点点刮过最柔嫩的内壁，高天鹤呻吟着吞得更深，他晕晕乎乎怀疑自己养的是只狼崽子，这种思绪在蔡程昱玩弄他的敏感点的时候更加强烈。

蔡程昱的指尖交替按压那块要人命的地方，在高天鹤无意识吮吸的时候慌忙把高天鹤推开，却还是溅在了脸上，对方抬头无辜看他并舔掉嘴角几滴的时候，蔡程昱呼吸一顿，手指猛地摁在高天鹤敏感点上，把人指奸到送上高潮。大概是刺激太多，又被玩弄太久，以至于高天鹤只能抽抽噎噎哭着射出一点清液。

蔡程昱凑上去吻他，被年下弟弟玩哭的事情太让人羞耻，高天鹤哑着嗓子命令他带自己去洗澡，凶狠的语气却因为哭红的眼睛显得没有说服力。

蔡程昱被要当爸爸的喜悦冲得晕晕乎乎，乖乖把人洗干净抱回床上盖好被子压好被角，又赶紧洗干净自己钻进同一床被子。

他的手小心地摸索过去覆盖在没有什么起伏的小腹上，又害怕吵醒对方。

他带着难以抑制的喜悦凑近高天鹤，深吸一口巧克力味的红酒香——现在还带上了奶味儿。

“我好喜欢你哦。”

对方转过身，钻进他怀里，抓住了他的手，语气里透露出疲惫却又愉悦。

“睡觉。”  
“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
